


Uh-oh

by skargasm



Series: Parental Units [12]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There wasn't even time for a post-coital cigarette...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uh-oh

”Umm, Pop?”

The speed with which Xander scrambled up from Spike’s lap said much about how lazy he normally was post-coital. Spike was actually concerned he might catch something in his zip with how viciously he yanked it up, although he managed not to say anything. Xander’s face promised a less than pleasant form of retribution if Spike cracked a joke at his expense.

He came to a seated position as the living room door opened and Heath’s head peeked round it. 

“What’s up luv?”

“Erm, I need some help.” Heath pushed the door further and stepped into the room, cradling something in his arms. It only took one look and one careful sniff before Spike had a pretty good idea what Heath needed help with but it wasn’t fast enough to stop Xander’s response. 

“Where the hell did you get a stray cat at this time of night?!”

“Err, love—“Never let it be said that he hadn’t tried to head the situation off before it went completely downhill although somehow he didn’t think anyone would be remembering that—nobody ever did.

“This isn’t a stray Dad—“Heath tried to protest quite vigorously but yet again Xander misunderstood.

“Well don’t think just because it’s cute you can keep it—you know the rules about pets!” Xander had walked over to Heath and despite his words, he had reached out and managed to take the kitten out of Heath’s protesting hands, cradling it close to his face and rubbing its soft looking fur against his cheek. “Is it a boy or a girl?” 

Even as Xander held the kitten up to see if he could determine its’ sex, Heath’s face was going a darker shade of red and Spike thought he was going to explode with the desire to laugh. This wasn’t humorous in the slightest but his sense of humour had always been slightly off-beat. Mind you, he didn’t try to stop the train-wreck from happening—only on the Hellmouth could this type of thing happen.

“It’s a boy, believe me, it’s a boy! Look. Dad, it’s Tino!” 

“What about Tino? I assumed he was asleep upstairs.” Xander looked confused although at least he stopped trying to peer between the kitten’s legs. 

“ **That’s** Tino!” The look on Xander’s face was comical as he finally put it together, and he practically threw Tino back to Heath who began doing his best to calm the kitten’s ruffled fur, managing to make it purr.

“What the hell did you do?!” 

“I didn’t do anything—we weren’t doing anything! I was trying to talk to him the way Pop said I had to and things got out of hand and—“

“What got out of—Oh my God, what were you _doing_?”

“I told him I loved him and he turned into a cat!” Spike figured he could be forgiven for collapsing onto the sofa laughing, although judging by both Xander and Heath’s expression they weren’t seeing the funny side of things at all.

* * *


End file.
